


Take a Second Look

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I love stannin Ashleigh so much cuz she's really dorky when it comes, anime gif to answer a tweet. We'd get along so well though like she seems, just as into cartoons as me. Lol I look through her favorites often in hopes, that I'll find a fav about her loving anime like Ashleigh's just the coolest, to cartoons just like me like I love how she uses cartoon gifs when answering, tweets. I wonder if she likes anime too like I bet she does cuz she used an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It turns out that Melody Valentine was just full of surprises.





	Take a Second Look

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I can't exactly remember how I started liking the thought of Melody and Reggie as a couple tbh. But yeah, if they ever get together then I'd combust cuz they'd be cute as fuck together. I think they'd have a lot of fun together cuz of how bubbly Melody is and Reggie of course knows how to have a good time and yeah, they'd just be so great together. I had a lot of fun writing this. I love giving more depth to Melody since the shitty ass Riverdale writers can't be bothered to with their trifling asses. Expect more fics about this couple soon.;) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The football was coming Reggie’s way, the jock’s lips in a smirk as he held his hands out, sure it would sail straight into his hands. The smirk left his face when Reggie realized he had incorrectly estimated just how high the ball was thrown, Reggie bending his knees before leaping in the air in a failed attempt to catch the ball. He cursed under his breath, eyes widening in panic when he saw the ball heading straight for an unsuspecting Melody Valentine.

           

“Melody!” Reggie called, waving his arms to and fro in warning. “Heads up!”

           

Melody looked up at the sound of her name being called. At the sight of the football flying her way, Melody decided it would be in her best interest to catch the ball first before giving whoever called her name her attention. Quickly pocketing her phone, Melody calmly held her hands out, the football easily landing in them. Melody smiled down at the ball, playfully tossing it in the air a few times.

           

“Melody!”

           

Melody looked back up again and across the football field, squinting her eyes at the figure waving his arms around. Ah, it was Reggie. She’d better throw it back to him. Tightly taking the ball in one hand, Melody got in position, slowly bringing her arm back before shooting it forward, grinning as she watched the ball make its way in the air back to Reggie.

           

Holy shit! Reggie gaped at the football in his hand, having just caught it. He looked up at Melody, the band member giving him a friendly wave before turning to make her way back to the school. H-Had _Melody Valentine_ just thrown the ball at him like it was absolutely _nothing_? He let out an incredulous laugh, his lips in the beginnings of a smile. Huh, the more you know.

           

Reggie smiled when he found Melody at her locker, pacing over to her. “Melody!”

           

Melody turned her head, beaming at the boy. “Hi, Reggie.”

           

He found it kind of strange that someone as happy go lucky and flighty as her had an arm capable of chunking a football across the field with little difficulty. “So, are you gonna tell me how the hell you did that?”

           

Melody tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Did what?”

           

Reggie gave her a look. “Melody, you threw that football like it was nothing!”

           

Melody’s head shot back slightly in realization, the girl giggling. “Oh, _that_! It was no big deal.”

           

This girl couldn’t be serious. “No big deal!? Melody, if the team had an arm like yours, we’d be set!”

           

“That’s really nice of you to say,” Melody smiled sweetly. “My dad taught me how to play football.”

           

His eyebrows shot up at this piece of new information. “Really?”

           

Melody suddenly looked down, a lump in her throat, tears beginning to build in her eyes. Oh, darn it! She shouldn’t have brought her father up. The bubbly girl sniffled, trying to hold her tears in.

           

Reggie’s eyes widened. Shit! W-What the hell had he said to upset her!? His hand twitched, not sure if he should place a comforting hand on her shoulder. It didn’t feel right to see Melody so sad. Her bright personality never ceased to light up the school. “H-Hey… Melody, you okay?” He tensed when she looked up, pretty face now wet with tears, her lips in a tight smile. Fuck! Reggie sighed, awkwardly bringing his muscular arms around the shorter girl. People were staring but frankly, he didn’t give a fuck. He just needed Melody to stop crying.

           

Melody sniffled, smiling into Reggie’s chest, touched by his kindness. She returned his hug, quite enjoying being in his arms.

           

“What the hell!?”

           

Reggie eyes snapped open at the sound of the angry voice. Damn, he hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes. He pulled away from Melody, the sweet scent of her hair still in his nostrils. Marching his way was an angry Josie, Val bringing up the rear behind her.

           

Val’s heart clenched at the sight of the tears running down Mel’s face, immediately taking the girl into her arms. “Mel, what happened?” She squeezed her friend tight, rubbing her back. “Why are you crying?”

           

“Mantle, I swear to god if you made her cry!” Josie roared furiously.

           

Josie had Reggie backed against the lockers, the teenager staring fearfully down at the intimidating girl. He held his hands up defensively. “Josie—”

           

“Josie.”

           

Mel’s soft voice made Josie soften slightly, the protective girl shooting Reggie one last glare before turning to face Mel. She walked over to her puffy faced friend, wrapping an arm around her.

           

Mel smiled, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder, taking comfort in both the arm around her and her lavender scent. “He didn’t make me cry, Josie. He was just trying to help.”

           

“Is that so?” Josie looked back at the still nervous, uncomfortable jock standing a few feet away. She looked him up and down, disdain in her eyes as she hummed. “Looks like you won’t be dying a painful death today, Mantle.”

           

Val took one of Mel’s hands. “Come on, you two.”

           

The trio all held hands, only taking one step forward before Melody had them all come to a stop. Mel looked over her shoulder at Reggie.

           

Reggie couldn’t help clutching the strap of his bag tighter as Melody gave him the most breathtaking smile.

           

“Thanks, Reggie,” Melody beamed. Melody let go of her best friends’ hands, walking over to Reggie. She got up on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss on a surprised Reggie’s cheek. She giggled at the baffled look on Reggie’s face before rejoining her friends.

           

Reggie gaped at the backs of the retreating trio, fingertips brushing the spot where Melody’s soft lips had been. He grinned, biting his lip as he turned to head to class.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
